The Flock and The Kits
by DualStarduster
Summary: After defeating Itex, the Flock was once again captured. Max fights another mutant named Blaze Fenixian will she learn to trust the new litter box mutant or toss out the chance of getting another gang without losing Fang for once? T cause I get a little... miffed. Fax? First time for a summary better than it sounds.
1. The Kittens go out and Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, just thi**

**Maximum 'Danger' Ride**

**Prologue**

Today I am stuck in School and so is my flock. I wish I could just fly right out of here. I mean _fly_ not get in a plane. Here's the basic of my life. I'm 15, I am stuck in the hell hole called School where kids are wrongfully taken agaist their will and are genetically mutated. The flock consists of me, Maximum 'Danger' Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or the Gasman, and Angel.

Here's the breakdown of the flock. There's me; I am the leader, I don't think with my heart, I think with either my gut or my voice which usually is a pain ever since got it last year telling me I was to save the world. Then Jeb, my supposed dad tells me my mom is Valencia Martinez, she could be the best mother ever! Not to mention my half sister Ella. I am normally hard hearted and take the best action even if it means risking my life to save my family.

Next is Fang, he is basically Mr. Tall,Dark, and Silent. His power is basically camouflage. Iggy is the last of us 15 year olds unfortunately he is also blind but somehow can cook better than me. (I have burned down a house trying to make toast!) Next is Nudge, she is basically the everyday girl, who worries more about how they look than their grades or is that just me? After her is Angel, she wants to lead the flock, she did at once but that backfired threatening to kill me! (Gee thats what I get for mothering you for a year.) Lastly is Gazzy, the Gasman the guy you should never ask why his name is so, unless you plan on passing out from the pass from Gasman. Now something strange is going on in School, they stuck us to be once again, challenged by a kid around my age.

He mouthed, 'I'm so sorry!' I had no clue what he could be talking about. When the Whitecoat left for us to start, clearly not wanting to be the one caught in between our crossfire since it was a hand-to-hand combat fight.

"I'm sorry for this, I'm Blaze Fenixian, I named myself this cause of what I can do." Finally we started. "I am 2% cat, 2% bird, 96% human, 100% me." He snickered, doesn't he realize my own powers being faster flight speed, breathing under water, a voice that tells me great options but annoying ones. "I know your thinking you can beat me, you clearly forgot your mind block, I can read minds," He disappeared for a few seconds before appearing behind me so I attempted to flip him, until he reappeared again infront took my hand and stopped me. "Ssh..." he looked around, "make this look good, I have been waiting for this chance to fight someone to escape, when they come in, rush him. I'll bust out your flock as you call them." he whispered to me. I can't take chances, then again were in The School what could be worse. I nodded, and right on cue the whitecoat came in to yell at us.

"If you don't continue you!" that was all he got before we joined hands and rammed him into the door. "Alright where's your flock?" he asked, I pointed and he took the path, I pointed in the wrong direction, I can't let him harm them. "You think I would harm them? What could I do that isn't worse already, by the way turn around." I did as told and saw Angel look at me in the eye.

"He can read minds unlike me he can't control them, well he can he chooses to reserve it for emergencies, apparently it enhances it's effects for saving it's stored power. He told me through his mind that he is."

"Part cat, Bird, and human. yeah I know. He's like us. Except him being a cat of course. Blaze do you clean yourself? Do you have a tail? Can you fly? Do you have raptor vision like us? We should hang out when we escape! Max can we please have him stay with us?"

"I do clean myself like a cat most of the time, I have a tail and a separate set of cat ears, I can fly but I don't know how, I have combination of raptor vision all the time and cat vision during the night, I guess we can hang out the exit is behind you and I don't have a choice on that last question." They all looked at me and the voice told me that he'd be helpful so I nodded. "A'ight, let's get out of here! I had enough of their sloppier than sloppy joe food." He took his wings, tail, and ears out. We stared at him, his cat ears sat on his head the same color as his hair. His tail however was pure white. His wings being the strangest of all, the tips are fiery red, then cool into white that fade into black. And then total gross-feast, he licked his freaking arm! "What!?" He shot me a questioning look, "I said I lick myself to clean myself at least I am part cat so I am technically cleaner than you. I mean look at yourselves, your covered in dirt, if you want..."

"Eww!" I screamed at him, I mean come on disgusting! "I mean lick us? Disgusting and I am not even a girly girl, I need to be a leader! I have to be the one to set things straight but that is too disgusting!"

"I was just about to ask if you wanted me to clean you guys with my tail, I use it to dust things off." I stared at him "Well than lets get out of here. I'll catch up, my cat like agility can help me." And like that we were off once more. Finally busting out of that place, that is until a set of Erasers came out after us in which they caught up with us.

"You have yet to finish, the training." He had venom in his voice while saying training. "Now you can either come quietly or me and my buddies can rip out Blaze's heart," Blaze paled, he clearly has never been threatened before. "I see someone has never dealt with us."

"Leave him out of this! You know it's between me ,the flock, and Itex." At this point we were at each others' neck except for Blaze who had apparently had his claws out and was um... kitty fight? He just smacked around with his claws, then something amazing happened. "Blaze what the heck where did you get that sword?!" Yep, it was a yellow sword that looked like it was his tail. He motioned for a minute. He jabbed his sword into a I don't know, a shred of paper throwing it and blinding the Eraser holding him. He sighed, boy what am I gonna do with you.

"Nothing I am too awesome!" Now how did he read my mind without me feeling him even go through my mind barrier. "Remember? Mine is stronger than Angel's I'm surprised you didn't catch on." He snapped the remaining Erasers's hips, their ever still fatal flaw.

* * *

_**Time Skip to the Charred E-house**_

"This is your old home?" Blaze is a freaking jerk, luckily I had put up a stronger barrier. "Yet not strong enough. Hey have I told you I had a family? Well I just did, I have a big mutant family too! Luckily I broke 'em out a few months ago told em to wait at our old old house. It happens to be right over that mountain." He stuck his thumb to the mountain behind him. "They are also my actual family, Five kids. There is me, my twin sister just a few seconds younger than me Flare Fenixian, my other young sis Blitz Fenixian, Ashley but we call her Ash, and Flame, my big bro. By the way touch either Flare or Blitz and I won't hesitate to kill you." He clearly meant it and all of us put up the universal gesture for surrender and backed away. "Good, I'll just get em and I'll see you here in... five seconds?"

"Five seconds!?"

"Oh you'r right I need time to explain make that six how silly of me." And he ran off. Five seconds later no sign, next second five people right infront of us. "Told ya. Anywho this is my twin Flare," she was about 15, then again we are all strangely tall, maybe 16 like us making him 16. "Yes we are 16. This is Ashl- I mean Ash." Fairly tall, about 18, she looked much like Blaze, except she had a lot more red hair, I hate red heads looking at Fang he was practically drooling, in his way that is. "Hey don't think about her like that!" Gee my mind lock is still to weak, and now she hates me. "This is Blitz." Aww she's cute she's about 6 like Angel while she still acted like one to me. "What did Angel do? Never mind, this is Flame." Just as tall as Ashley, he's probably younger maybe a year. "Yeah a year."

Flare walked up to Blaze and he held her hand, she clearly was scared. Blitz walked, sort of, to Blaze and he kissed her forehead and put her on top of his shoulders. Ashley went over and took Blitz from him, and cradled her. Flame, he just kicked the dirt.

"Hey first of all Flare missed me I haven't seen her in months my own twin, Maximum! Second, Ashley has taken lead ever since I have been gone, you should now it's best to make me, the leader feel better after risking my own being for them! Third of all Flame is no freaking loser! He's my big bro and the best. I mean you and Ella hardly have any fun being complete opposites and what you call everyday isn't for us." Dang he felt hurt, I felt bad. "You better feel bad! I mean all my family, they are now part Bird and Cat, all you feel is pain of two, human and bird. We have an extra pain!"

"Blaze why don't you and Flare catch up?" Ashley said behind me. I sighed first red-head I met, and of-course Blaze happily nodded and shot me the first ever death-glare that actually got me scared, and unfortunately I didn't have a strong enough mind block for Angel.

"Thanks Ash," They left us.

Boy, how in the name of Itex can he withstand them? "Cause he can read minds, and actually makes them feel better not for worse." Darn that guy. "And that guy has a name. Blaze say it now, Bla-ze. Any ways, I should get going."

* * *

**_Blaze's POV_**

Long long time since I ever saw my Flare. "Blaze, I know what your thinking, I missed you too." I don't know what she is talking about, how can she read my mind. "Remember we get powers later in our lives? I got yours! Flame he can set things on fire if he focuses. Ashley can easily walk through fire no problem. You and I can read minds not to mention we all have flight, speed, and super acute senses."

"Right I forgot about that." Now we can both read minds, that's nice, I mean we are twins I expected nothing less. Then I kissed her cheek. "I missed you so much." I would have said I loved you but I just thought it she smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I'd go further into detail but what can two teens do when they are part bird, cat ,and human? On second thought... nope. Flare giggled, I missed that giggle. How would you feel if your twin, the one you would protect at the cost of your own life, was taken from you. Flare quit giggling, and looked sad. Oh no my mind block, I never used one I don't know how strong her's is.

"I missed you too." I pulled her in for a hug, and walked back to our home. "I don't want to lose you too."

* * *

_**Fang's POV**_

_****_I liked that Blaze, he's like... The kind guy version of Maximum Ride. His family is nice too. Flame invited us to their home, Blaze wouldn't mind. Blaze came in a few moments later. "Hey Blaze! I think it's time we teach you to fly as a way of thanking you for freeing us." Flare held onto Blaze then untensed **(A/N I have no clue if this is a word)** as he smiled and held her close I thought it was cute, yeah Fang has feelings but I never show 'em.

"Thanks but were just twins." Flare said wait did she read my mind? "Yeah I did. Blaze can they please teach us." Giving him the Bambi eyes and he tried to say no, but gave in to the eyes. Now what did I say a kind guy version of Max. "I know right!" Blaze shot us a questioning look, I guess he was reading Angel's mind cause they stared at each other.'

"Okay I give up you win!" Angel laughed and everyone looked. "what? Can't we have a mind fight?"

"No you cannot." Max said. The Blaze did something only Iggy dared to do.

"Aww! But Maxie," And that is here he messed up, nobody, _ever_ calls Max anything but Max or Maximum Ride. "we just wanted to have fun."

"Then let's here what it was about." He paled but nodded.

**Bold-Angel**  
_Italic_- Blaze

**Let's find out who has stronger mind** **power.**

_You know I am stronger I mean Max didn't even la_st up to my mind reading abilities.

**Yeah right! I bet she left her mind barrier down.**

_I think your just paranoid. I mean I have heard it a lot from the what is it again school?  
_

**Yeah so?! Max is practically my mom, the Flock's mom it's been like that for about three years!**

_And I have been their Father for practically my whole life. Besides which life do you think is funner?! I just let you fight in my mind!_**  
**

**Good point. Okay but Max let's me do whatever I want!**_  
_

_How about protection? Listening? Understanding? How about trust? I always listen to them, cause the last thing I want to lose is them. I put my life at risk for them._**  
**

**Okay okay. But Max is tough, really tough.**

_Not when I read her mind, she's thinking right now of... Oh my gosh._**  
**

**What?! Tell me now!**_  
_

_Max is thinking of, me..._

"And that is when Ange, laughed."

I couldn't believe it. Max was blushing it was true! I mean I do love her but why him?

"Oh not that way Fang! she's thinking of how the heck to deal with me. I don't blame her I am not a single recombiant, I am like two in one.

That's when Blaze passed out. Followed by Angel and Flare next to him, next Blitz and Gazzy looked at them horrified at what happened to them.

**A cliff-y First story and there is a cliff hanger! How evil am I? Don't answer I already know cause I am not human (OMG! Nah just kids but read on anyways) I am really a manifestation of Randomness and Evil.**

**I just would like your opinion on how my first story is. R&R!**


	2. A promise made, a promise broken?

**(I have a tendancy to get to the point just a warning)**

**Life for life, dream for nightmare**

**Blitz's POV  
**

Noo! Big brother is unconscious! I don't want to go through another day without him! "Big brother?" I was crying, I can't live on without him anymore! "Pwease wake up." Nudge picked me up, and Ash next. I don't want to lose him, I am already living a horrible life what else can I do without him. I refuse to do anything without him anymore.**  
**

Blitz's, they are okay...  
who awe you?  
A voice, your own voice. I am your own, you trust me?  
Yes! I twust anyone that nevew huwt me.  
Good, I want you to go to the kitchen, grab sugar and a cup. Fill each cup with the sugar and pour it down their throat hurry before they actually go into a coma!

I did as told. Everyone shot me a questioning look I didn't have time to expwain. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed some cups and poured sugar.

"what are you doing sweetie?" Ash asked me. "Do you need help? I know you like sweets but aren't we trying to."

"Can you pouw this in their mouth swowly" Then she nodded. "YAY!" They all looked at me like I was crazy.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I had no clue why my little darling wanted me to do this, but if I didn't I don't need to lose our leader, my brother, my little sis he swore to protect at the cost of his life.

_Flashback!_

_I heard a noise in Flare's room. I peeked in to see Blaze, her twin brother crying. At the time she was very ill, we were still human and mom had work and dad couldn't bare to look at his dieing girl. That's when I heard what he said.  
_

_"God, if you ca-can hear me. Please, please oh please! If there is any way to save my sister. Even at the cost of my own life, please make sure she lives." I decoded to walk away, just enough to hear. "Please, Flare is the world to me. I can't lose her, she makes my life better with nothing more than a smile. God if you can hear me please, dear God please! If you can save her if I have to die please make it happen."  
_

_End Flashback!_

I promised to myself that if Blaze died, I wanted to make him live long enough to make sure he knows he died for her. If he died now, I could never forgive myself.

I heard coughing and stirred to look at them waking up. They were bone white, bleached, cleaned, painted with pure white and dipped into a coat of anything else white. "Umm, what happened to you guys?" That was the only thing that got out of my mouth. Flare and Blaze looked at each other, and hugged and cried. It takes a lot to bring Blaze to cry, separation is one the only other is losing us, more importantly Flare. I expect it was probably separation.

"It was, a dream. The one I feared." That paled the litterbox as we call ourselves since we mostly use our cat abilities, agilities, etc. "Flare dies because I didn't save her in time. Then I just can't take it and refuse to do anything, that's when I saw Angel in my dream. Angel came in and took over my mind, trying to make me eat so I wouldn't die. Then my own power comes in and overthrows her power, and I die. That's where you come in and pour sugar in my throat. How does that work any ways?"

"Easy!" Nudge yelled. "Your part bird and cat your energy use is very high, The Flock needs 4,000 calories per meal. You being cat, human, and bird probably 5,000."

"But what about me? I am only part bird!" Angel yelled I found it cute how she pouts. "HEY! I am not cute when I pout!" I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Aahh! My hair!" That girl totally gets me. I love my hair. "You do?! Maybe Nudge and I can style it!" I nodded. "YAY! Nudge let's do Ashle-Ash's hair in the morning!" It was just 6 P.M. Blaze came and held her shoulders and smiled. He's somehow taller than me and I hate it, I mean I am two freaking years older and yet he is taller by like a freaking inch!

"It's not my fault." I love him but the mind reading gets kind of annoying, "But you know you love it when I act like this." I had to admit it. I did the only thing that processed. I angrily walked up to him and hugged him, kissed his forehead and demanded that he goes to sleep in my mind since he is probably reading it. "Aww, but Iggy and Gazzy were going to show me why..."

"NOO!" Angel yelled. I shot a confused look. "Never ask why his name is..." A horrible stench came in the room. Iggy and Gazzy high fived. How does he do that Ig is blind! "Gazzy!" I laughed but found that it was a mistake and began to choke for air. Luckily I was next to the window and threw it open. "Thank's Ash." I smiled.

* * *

**Flare's POV**

It's scary too scary. That dream, I died? I couldn't control myself.

_Flashback (Again!)  
I was walking, and then I saw the most cutest thing EVER! It was Blaze, and he was happy for once. I mean he is always happy when he is with me so I came over and found out why he was happy. He was with N- I couldn't finish, I was surrounded by Erasers they had taken me once, and Blaze risked it all to save me. I hated it! He became like I did, a freak how can he afford to feel. That's when I screamed, I was being held by a gun, every single one at me. They all shot and I dodged almost every one. Everyone but the important one. The one aimed at the heart. Ever hear cat's have nine lives? They do, but they run simultaneously, if I lose one, I have nine times the rate to live. Being a hybrid that isn't long, perhaps 30 seconds? I have about 3 minutes, 30 seconds. That didn't last long, I died infront of them. Blaze saw me, he held his hand near his heart, he stared, there were only a few feelings. An Eraser held me with a gun and the others stopping him.  
_

_Then I died, no chance of survival. I felt sad and that is how I knew I died. I died and he couldn't do anything. I saw him take off after the Erasers he killed a many. Not all though, He brought me back to the house shaky knees and all, and fell, he finally fell. He cried and I realized he was with Angel. It had been a week and I read her mind.  
_

_"Blaze, you want to eat something and drink." Then he started to move I felt overjoyed, but then he sat right back down, I remembered I died. "Blaze you NEED to eat and drink right this instant!" He got up and down again._

_"Angel, sweetie stop, I don't want to you don't understand." His eyes bulged. "You don't understand!" He yelled at her that isn't him he never yells unless he is trying to say something over something loud. I cried but didn't because I am dead I am no more than a being. "I made a promise I couldn't keep, a promise I told myself I would NEVER forgive myself again, for anything I would rather die than move on from her. I lost my twin you have Gazzy he loves you. But I love my sister more than my own life. Here is what I said. _

_"'__God, if you ca-can hear me. Please, please oh please! If there is any way to save my sister. Even at the cost of my own life, please make sure she lives." I decoded to walk away, just enough to hear. "Please, Flare is the world to me. I can't lose her, she makes my life better with nothing more than a smile. God if you can hear me please, dear God please! If you can save her if I have to die please make it happen.' I made that promise when she actually almost died, I nearly lost her then and I refused to let another thing like that happen." Angel teared up and ran up to Blaze and hugged him._  


___I couldn't believe it, he made a promise to protect me even if he had to die for it? Then I was woken up._

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

It's been a long time since I finally entered my home. I looked at my room, well Flare's room and mine. I joined her room since the mysterious sickness, I made a promise I am sure I can keep I don't care if that vision is real. That is later, but I can change it. How could I let my eyes off her?

I was watching one of my favourite shows. Cardfight! Vanguard It was the finale, and the most insane thing occurred Aichi's eyes became Light and Dark because of power. That's when it occurred to me. My eye's became his, I mean my eyes. My right, the light my left, the dark. And then the most freaking insane thing happened. Nudge, just had to walk in. "Oh, my Gosh. FLARE!" she ran in I had to hide my eyes and they became red, dark scarlet. Not my natural blue either. "Blaze what the heck! Your eyes are red! I thought your eye's were blue!" Nudge oh my freaking gosh can't she leave. I mean I do love her, wait no I don't! right? I have a sister, no a family to keep together.

"Blaze you better tell me what the heck is going on!" Flare looked at me like I was insane. "You are insane! Look at you your eyes are red. Calm down!" I did as told I listen to her no matter what. I count on her, if she is angry at me, I can't forgive myself until she is happy. "I know. I heard in the dream. Please tell me what's wrong with your eyes. Atleast for me, no atleast for Nudge, I read your mind I know" Nudge gave her a questioning look and whispered to me. "I know you love her I read your mind. Now say it out loud or make me read your mind!"

"Please don't tell Nudge that I..." I stared. "Oh darn it too late I said it out loud!"

"Blaze what are you talking abo-" Then she saw me blush. I told her through my mind. Don't tell anyone, but... I love you. "OMG!" Then everyone came in oh dear I am so dead. The litterbox looked at me.

"Okay okay! I give, I was watching TV and then saw Aichi have his eyes like this and then this happened. Next when I'm angry my eyes turn red."

"And Nudge screamed because..." Flame said moving his hand in a 'keep going' motion.

before I had a thing to say Nudge yelled. "and then he told me through his mind he loved me!" Then I held my head in my hand. "Oh was that supposed to be a secret?" I just couldn't help but hide my head in shame.

"You three are going on a date." Max said, wait MAX?! "You, Nudge, and Flare are going out on a date this instant."

"Max are you okay?" Nudge asked and she smiled. "Are you sure? Your not the one to let people out of their sight." and yet she nodded. "Okay then." Then we left. I was in love and I decided to go to the restaurant nearby. I didn't think the park is a good idea after that image. After dinner she kissed me. I gladly returned it.

"No thanks Max. Everyone just heard I liked someone. You being a leader you should know why I can't I do love her but um..." I started.

Max grabbed my arm and dragged me to Blitz's room Blitz fell asleep after seeing me wake up and I refused to let my little trooper stay awake. "Blaze I know how you feel. I mean I fell in love with Fang and well I really hated him when he left, loved again, left me again. Came one more time, almost died making me cry, then I finally gave in."

"Max you knew Fang your whole life, I known Nudge since I broke you out!" I finally caved in and I understood. "Max, I'll go under one condition."

"And that is..."

"It is done right here. I had my family live and taken away. I meet the love of my life and then turned her down." I sighed. "Too many losses already. My mom died in a car accident, my dad died of disease. Look at what I did for them, I just got back with my twin last shot you can take it or leave it."

I read her mind. 'On one hand I have Nudge that has someone since that jerk dumped him,' how can someone dump her? ' on the other I have a Nudge who can finally feel loved. Iggy feels loved my half-sister. I have Fang and Gazzy has an actual sister.' and then she nodded. "Okay, but we are making you have the perfect dinner." I sighed.

**One amazing dinner (and a kiss) later**

Nudge, Nudge, Nudge. I smiled like an idiot after the dinner kiss. "Blaze are you okay?" Nudge asked snapping me out of it. I nodded "Good, can the Flock stay here? I mean, we don't have a home to go to." I nodded, "Yay! I'll tell them!" And then I read their minds.

Angel: I think Flare is a nice roommate. Max: I'll stick with Blitz and Ash. Fang: I guess I'll go with Flame. Nudge: Blaze for certain. Gazzy: I'll go on the couch, no need to have them run out of room. Iggy: meh I can handle the couch if Gazzy let's me.

Alright, might aswell fill Flare in. "No need. I read your mind." I laughed. "Oh come on it's not _that _funny." I hugged her, and told her once again, let's get ready for bed. "You mean bed with Angel and Nudge?" I blushed at the name of Nudge.

"Hey Flare, I guess I'll be with you!" Angel walked in the noticed the bunk bed. "Cool can I get top bunk!" Then I whistled she realized the moment that I meant, I _never_ left my sister's side. "Oh... I can just use my sleeping bag." I smiled but shook my head, reading my mind again, I never needed to use a mind block I mean what could she do. In my... nightmare... she wanted me to live. There is clearly no harm from her. "Thanks! But you two should have the beds, your home after all." I shook once more. "Okay then... wait what about Nudge?"

"What about me?" Oh gee now to explain it again. "Oooh Bunk bed Blaze can I get the top?" The same question, I never slept at the top. Flare loved it and I loved her, plus it makes sure that I hear her if she came down I forced myself to be a light sleeper. I didn't have the guts to tell her I just told her I loved her like three hours ago. I whistled, Flare blushed, I think Angel was kicking the dust on the ground. "Oh you mean, YAY! sleep over!"I ruffled her hair, "AHH! My hair!" I laughed hugged and kissed her, not on the lips of course I just dated her.

"You kinda already are your whole family is. How 'bout a movie?" They didn't want to. "Truth or Dare zen!" They laughed, everyone loved my pathetic attempts at speaking in another accent or language. German... no definitely not. They nodded. "Alright Nudge truth or dare?"

"truth!" I laughed. "Do you love me back?" I got a kiss, and a smile and a hug. "Okay okay! I get it you love me back."

"Angel Truth or dare?" Angel thought it over. "Dare!" oh I couldd tell this is gonna be good. I don't want to read her mind for this. "I dare you to... read Blaze's mind and make him... cook. I'd like to see who's the better cook."

"That's not really a challenge," I looked at her sceptically. "Oh gosh no." I smiled, she just realized how strong my mind is.

"The only way this is gonna work is if I make you sad." I grimaced oh gosh no. Angel wouldn't do that right? "Yes I totally would. I might have kinda, okay I did record you kiss Nudge." I paled oh no no no! "And I won't mind showing the Flock or the Litterbox." Okay that is scary second most scary. Then I heard her voice, 'you want to cook...' "Nudge cook what?"

"I don't know oh a cake any will do."

'You will bake a cake.' and I did... I guess being scared really lowers mind power. I came back and it was a chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream around the edges. There also was candied flowers I made with caramel cubes.

They each took a slice even I took one, being kind I gave everyone a second and third except for me, I smiled. "I forgot to mention that the Litterbox decided to all have a normal academic skill. I decided culinary to make sure if we have food, I can make the best of it. Flare decided to be my assistant, she really likes to cook, especially when I refuse to let her leave let alone leave her alone. Flame decided to be the one who made us live easier by learning to make machines." I loved the machine he made, he combined a microwave, toaster, oven, and stove! I mean have you ever seen that? "Ashley decided to..."

"Blaze!" Oh dear my sister is coming she stared for a moment. "You made my favourite cake and you didn't invite me?!" I smiled handing the last one. "I forgive you." After digging in she punched me, lightly, "Blaze you know I prefer Ash. So what are you four doing in," checking her watch Flare bought her for her birthday last year, "11 PM?"

"Truth or dare, I just finished completing Nudge's dare to Angel to make me bake a cake so they can see if I was a better cook than Iggy." That made a laugh.

"I'm in, I'll take dare fair enough since I joined." Angel pondered.

"I dare you too..." she whispered for respect of the game I read my sisters mind and told her not to use this power unless it was a dare. Then they smiled at me, they couldn't be thinking. "Yes, I dared her to make you go..." Unfortunately for her, Iggy had apparently been way to tired to bother asking and threw a sleeping bomb. I am gonna kill him how dare he to that to me, Nudge, Ashley, Angel and most importantly my Flare!

* * *

**Iggy's (somewhat) POV**

I had no clue what was going on, but after shortly having my vision flash on. I saw Blaze walk to the kitchen and bake a cake. That was very fast, atleast five minutes. Must have added it in before. I asked what was going on, but he just had that look in his eye. Angel definitely Angel, the only question is. How? I know he had the stronger mind something was wrong. Or Flare did it. Probably Flare. I couldn't sleep, noise from the room they were sleeping in. I was too lazy to deal with it and threw in my sleeping bomb, when they wake they probably won't remember.

After that I returned only to be greeted by the worst stench in the world. The Gasman was not named like that cause it had no relation to his digestive system gone wrong.

**Hey guys and girls reading this! (thanks for having a heart to!) I realize it may be strange for OC X Character but I couldn't help myself! Nudge is the only one without someone! Angel has Gaz, Max has (had multiple times) Fang, and Iggy has Ella but who does Nudge have? Nobody! It's not nice for that to happen. **

**I'd like your opinion on how my is going so far!. R&R! (If we hit 3 reviews update Friday, if anymore I might just need to stay up and post one!) If I recieve none, I wont be heartless and hold you back. I'll update a.s.a.p. if not (probably on the weekend.)  
**

**If you'd like to have an OC please do! I have many hero's but that is not what makes the story. It's the planning of the villain to stop them! That, that is what makes this story good! (And a cheesy but so sad/realistic you tear/cry in real life) Limit: Two villians. Only review once unless left unfinished by mistake.  
**


	3. Life Under the Radar (AKA School)

**I realized I forgot to tell you the Litter Box's ages! Blaze and Flare are 16, Flame is 17, Ashley is 18, Blitz is 7 Very important for this chapter that you know their ages**

**Life under the Radar-**

**Nudge's POV**

I woke up and tried to remember why we passed out. I couldn't, I think our truth or dare went for too long I guess. 'I wish.' I screamed, everyone in the room woke up.

"Oh sorry? Aren't you used to having your mind read? You have Angel afterall." Blaze looked apologetically. I shook my head, the flock really doesn't like having our minds read. "I didn't know. I always read their minds and it was always okay." I took his hand he offered. He actually cooked food, a lot of it too! I guess having an academical skill is good. I wonder if Max can let me go to school. "No need, I enrolled you all." He smiled his charming smile I laughed at him. "I know Max won't, but not when I tell her something."

"And that would be?" I asked questioningly. I listed as he whispered his plan.

"Easy. The moment I got the cat DNA as a kid, I vowed not to let the secret stay a secret. It hurts more to keep and tell later than it is to say at the moment." I smiled. "Every kid knows, every staff knows. I made sure not to let anyone else know." I was gonna ask how, but then again he'd read my mind before it escaped my lips. "I told them thaf it they do, they put their own lives at risk. If they know, they'll be hunted down as humans to be freaks. Everyone laughed then I might of been enraged. I was after all seven."

"You were seven and you let the secret spill?!" I began my mile a minute warm up. "This is bad who knows mabye they." Blaze stopped me with a kiss. I was rudely stopped by miss Save the World.

"Are you going to go now..." Then she eyed the food. Blaze laughed and shooed her to the food. Gladly devouring down as much as she could.

"Anyways, yes I let it spill but nobody believed me." I sighed in relief nobody knows again yay! "but, then I let my cat ears pop out and twitch, and let my cat tail stand up and move slowly side to side. They laughed thinking it was some joke. Then the bully came and threw me into the air, I was light from the bird bones." I nodded, our bones are like 1/6 of a humans. "I was roughly 30 feet in the air, thats when I saw everyone gasp they thought I might die. I unfurled my wings and not knowing how to fly I glided to the parking lot. I smiled it off and used my cat like abilities to go up a tree, and bird wings to return to campus."

"And?" I can't be motor mouth Nudge right now, this is great! A regular school okay with mutants.

"And that's it. Everyone respected me and my family."

"Hold on a moment, your 16, how is Blitz a mutant?"

"Like me and Flare stolen at night. Unfortunately we weren't raised in test tubes making us light sleepers.. Not to mention I was just nine and Ashley led us."

"BLAZE!" Ash yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you." He went to the kitchen and handed her what I guess was her fav. It was coming December, I saw hot chocolate, syrup death traps as called by Iggy by the rest of us chocolate chip waffles. "I forgive you again. but it'd be better with..." And then here it comes, another cake with Ash's name on it. 'sorry for calling you Ashley.' I laughed my head off. "Are we going back to school?" He nodded. "Fine. I'll wake everyone up, you enrolled them right?" another nod. "And we all have the same classes correct?" final nod. "K."

"I'll explain more later." he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and got ready, I got ready and soon we were all ready. "Okay let's go to a normal school!"

"A normal what-now?" Max said hating the idea already. "I don't think so."

Then everyone but the Litterbox and Fang gave the bambi eye's. Except Iggy who was on his knees begging to a lamp poor boy, how can he get around in school? "we have the same classes. He'll be fine."

"FINE! Get ready or I refuse to go." Max said already prepared since she planned to leave.

Blaze was at the phone. "

* * *

**Time skip to school!**

**Flame's POV**

Oh my freaking gosh. "Blaze are you sure it's okay?! The whole school knows we are mutants." I was worried. How can I not be? I mean a school knows we are mutants. "Have you even thought how worried they'd be?! Look at them they are sweating!" I whisper yelled. I looked over to see them.

Blaze smiled that insensitive jerk! How could he just smile I was in the same spot before it took me two freaking years to be okay with it, mostly. "Don't worry, they were fine with me a cat bird, I'm sure just a bird human is okay." I shook my head in disapproval. "wait I am not insensitive!" Everyone turned their head to me and laughed. "Hey! I am completely chill! I live in a normal school, not to mention I can let everything out during school."

The Flock stared at him. "Are you nut's!?" I had to laugh. "And your laughing because?"

"One, we are at school. And two, haven't you noticed that every single kid here is looking at us like we are just every other kid." I glanced over to see some girls flirt with Blaze and me. I ignored them, Blaze however that lucky jerk. Kissed Nudge on the lips. "Oh gross." They eyed me the most coldest stare that I felt myself freeze. Then it snowed oh no no no! Blaze hate's the cold since we figured his, unfortunate talent. setting his wings on fire, making him stronger during Summer and practically powerless in Winter.

I took one glance at Blaze. Ugh kissing again. "Flame you need to shut up, your just jealous I have someone who loves me back." Nudge laughed. I can't blame nothing on her, I just met her. "You better not blame Nudge. This is the first of my love to another person outside the Litterbox." Nudge laughed again. "I'm going to the office, I need to make sure your enrolled. Plus to make sure the Principal doesn't freak out that I have been missing for like the whole quarter."

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

**The office**

"Blaze! Your back, I was about to call the police if you hadn't come back in the next day."The secretary said looking up from her desk. "Also I got the email your sister sent me about enrolling... Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Maximum, Angel, and Fang under the name Ride?"

"That is correct." I smiled. "Is it okay I make an announcement it's extremely important."

"You'll have to tell the principal." I nodded and headed down the hall.

"Ah Blaze it's good to see our best student return."

"Hey, I'm just the schools team leader in sports. Nothing more and plenty to be less." I smiled. "Is it okay if I make an important announcement second period?"

"Ofcourse anything for your return. After all the sporting for basketball for boys is coming up." The principal smiled and I went back to first period. On the way I swear 15 girls awed at my uniqueness they're probably new, and every guy on the way snickered at my tail.

After reaching room 10 grader's hall I walked down to the third door on the left. 1006, History with Mr. Lex "Morning ."

"Oh my dear gosh Blaze it's about time you return what happened to you your all cut up again." I shook it off. "Mind telling the class?"

"No worry, I'm going to admit everything in announcements." They all whispered. I swear I heard one of the girls say.

"I bet Blaze admit's he loves me." and another say. "That freak is gonna tell us something oh joy."

"Enough, time for class..." no need for boring explanation here, let's skip to announcements.

I strode down to the front office once more. I asked for a turn at the end of the announcements, Clair, the girl who does our announcements smiled and nodded. I guess she missed her B.M.F, Best mutant friend.

After three minutes she made one final announcement, "This is gonna be a while, Blaze has returned to give an important announcement." And with my super sensitive cat ears I heard everyone tense up, I mean_ everyone._

"Hello classmates. Tiss I, Blaze the boy of cat and bird." I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm back, I don't know if you don't already know that this school has a secret created by me and my family I call the Litterbox. This school holds my families true story, and I am ready to tell why I have been gone the past few months." I took one deep breath. "I have been to a place called 'The school'. I know what your thinking, oh our best guy ditched us. How about I tell you they are the reason I am a muta- an enhanced kid."

"Yes 'the school' takes innocent children and grafts in them animal DNA, I am lucky I survived. I need this secret kept okay? I have found in the School another group of mutants." I heard audible gasps coming from near by. "They are known as The Flock. Their names are Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Max, Fang, and Angel. I would like it for you to know that one, Angel can read minds so don't forget your mind block you've worked on since I came here. Iggy is blind don't be mean, Gazzy well his name gives it all. Nudge can talk a lot don't worry she means well. Fang can turn invisible, don't be afraid to admit you can't see him."

"Now to let you all know, I'd like to stage an example. New students who joined after me disappearing please make your way outside to the field. The Flock and the Litterbox will prove it for you sceptical people. That'll be all."

* * *

**Random New kid's POV**

I talked to my best friend, "Hey Jonah, do you really think they are real the enhanced kid that guy claims to be?"

"Ofcourse I don't it's impossible." I laughed. "I mean DNA grafted into you yeah right." About the whole school was there, even the Dean who surprisingly was not mad. They have these people duped.

The guy's I assume being the Flock or Litterbox came onto the field, and one boy stood out. "I thought I asked for new kids not every kid." Everyone laughed, this is funny? "Okay I guess I don't mind putting on a show. Hey Flare mind giving me a boost?" A fiery blonde girl came out, perfect I guess I'm supposed to be impressed when he was thrown into the air his 'fake' wings still showing, "I'm sorry I still don't know how to fly, only glide. Hey Maxie mind teaching me while we are here?" a dirty blonde came out and unfurled her fake wings and get this she flew. I laughed my head off, until they shot me dirty looks. A dark emo guy came to me.

"Don't you dare laugh to Max. EVER." I guess they dated. He unfurled his and flew up.

Followed by the rest of them. Everyone oed and ahed. but me I wasn't impressed until it happened. a strong wind came and ripped off a small branch it launched high enough to rip out the boy who originally stood out to be removed and he decided to fall down and glide infront of me. "I can read your mind too, and then do you believe now? Clearly wings aren't supposed to come out of a persons back." I nodded in fear. Holy freaking cow a secret I have to keep like this yeah right! "I can read your mind idiot. and your life now depends on not telling, Erasers will find and hunt you down to be one of us. Do you want to be locked up in a dog cage, barely fed, trained without stopping or slowing down unless you don't mind being shocked or injected with." I paled to nothing. "That's what I thought I heard you thought."

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

Finally headed back to third period. Then the bell rang, I went with Blaze and everyone else. Lunch hurray! A bunch of girls tried to flirt with Blaze and it almost broke my heart.

"Hey Blaze I'm glad your back." The she shoved herself closer to Flame, I think her name was Alyshia. "And who do you think you are hanging out with an amazing person like Flame?"

"I'm with Blaze..." she took it as relief.

"Back off girl, I got family I don't need another one's love. Besides it hurts me. I have been in pain I lost my brother and you think it's fine to waltz up to me as if everything in my life is okay?" She ran off tear-eyed. "Hey it's true."

Then a guy came to Ash, "Hey Ash want to hang out at the-" And she shot a death glare. "I mean um if it's okay with your parents."

"The only one watching me is Blaze, and I'm certain he'd turn you into a burned charred human." he turned to him and Blaze frowned. The boy walked away. "Let's hurry, before someone hits on Blaze or Flare or the Flock here. You sent them to elementary school correct?" He nodded like I said, sweet boy.

"Aww I'm not that sweet." Then a perky girl came over. I rolled my eyes as she followed.

"Hey Blaze glad your back are you sitting at our table? Or are you hanging with your friends." He wrapped his arm around me. "Oh is she your girrrllllfriend! Hi I'm Clair! I am the girl who does the announcements. I am Blaze's best human friend! Are you human I don't remember seeing you with them." I nodded. and unfurled my wings. "OHMIGOSH! That is too cool!"

"Yes she is. I dated her the night I got back home. Thank goodness for that! You know how much I hate being away from them since like second grade." He held my hand as we walked. "I think were all sitting outside today." Her face fell, "Your welcome to come and bring anyone you like. I think were eating in the trees so someone who can climb is good. But as you should all know except the flock I mean. I always do something funny. I'll be back in about 10 seconds!"

"10 seconds?! The house is like 3 miles away!" I yelled. "I mean umm," I blushed I just yelled at him! "won't it be like a long time?"

"That's right it is 3 miles away! I'll be back in 13, I forgot I need to change. Good thing school has no dress code!" Everyone in the Litterbox laughed. Blaze smirked and left. 3 seconds later...

"Can someone fill us in?" Gazzy asked. "I'm clueless."

"Hello clueless." I laughed come on that's funny! Then again we haven't been near humans often. "Blaze likes to dress up from people in Animes. They are Japanese shows. Most of the time..." and 13 seconds after he left.

"Hey guys!" I doubled over. "Is something funny?" I pointed at him. "Oh, I get it ha ha." He was dressed as a um... "Japanese student, it's called seifuku. Besides wait! I'll buy lunch for whoever knows who I am dressed like!"

His clothing was white, around his neck was a black color between them is a shirt with a trebled clef. He had large cylindrical things around his arm. On it was a screen. It looked like it was from a volume thingy. He had shorts on black with a yellow trim before reaching the bottom, with an orange and yellow keychain in the shape of triangles hanging from his waist. And hanging from his neck was a yellow tie. Lastly were his eye's somehow he changed them to light blue. Probably coloured contacts. **(If you can guess correctly this than you are AMAZING to know something uncommon!)**

"Len Kagamine from Vocaloid!" It was a small voice, too quiet for us. I turned to see Blitz. "The school had ordered that I am to return to you early because of a gas weak." That girl is so cute using her child actions.

"Okay is Gazzy and Angel with you?" Ash asked kindly. She nodded and pointed to them coming from the other side of school. "Blaze you oh her lunch!"

"Okay, sweetie what do you want?" I picked her up as Blaze asked. That there is the sweetest man in the world!

"Can I share with you?" I laughed she pointed to me I nodded. "YAY! Auntie Nudge is gonna share with me."

"Auntie?" I smiled.

"Blaze told me you were going to get married someday." Blaze whistled blushing like an idiot.

"I may be blushing like an idiot, Nudge but I am your idiot. Now let's eat!"

**Decided to end it here (3000 words I think without the bolded shtuff.) it'll get beter if you guessed Len Kagamine you get a cookie!**

**(::) Dis is dah cookie. Eat it! (Pst don't it's poisened for you to keep reading this dumb A/N!)**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU READ THIS POINTLESS PART BLAH BLAH BLAH**


	4. Music is My Life

**The Song from the School**

**Max's POV**

UGH! I can't believe I actually let that all happen most of all I let it happen cause I thought my mind barried needed to be better so with my guard down from shock Angel took the advantage and took over. I rolled my eyes, but Angel knew I thought this would be best for Nudge. "Hey dork!" I heard a boy call out. All wanting to feel normal eating, except for "Len". Blaze decided to buy Blitz lunch. I shared with my flock.

"I love it here!" Gazzy exclaimed, poor guy must be hallucinating. "I have never felt bad to leave my wings out, or not be attacked from anything for this long without needing to hide!" Then again he does have a point. "Max I want to live like this forever! It's a mix of yours and Fang's wish. You can still save the world from here, you don't have to run everywhere and hide. and Fang doesn't need to worry about one of us not returning!" I sighed but smiled happily.

"It'd be nice if we could have a date like you gave Nudge and Blaze." Then ahem, 'Len' butted in.

"Of-course! Here Maximum." He handed me some money, "Go on, I can tell the teachers you two decided to catch up. I mean I did tell them I found you guys where I was and were separated via dog crates." Painful freaking memories.

"No, I want to be as normal as possible." I smiled darn it Angel stop doing this to me!

'it's fun. Besides, I am just amplifying the inner thoughts.' I mentally sighed.

"Are you sure? Because we have science next." I paled the last time this happened I had to run out of school. I made a face that said er showed '_so?'_ and he had to answer. "Um, today's objective is chemicals..." I paled even more. "Are you okay?"

"Can we just finish lunch?" He laughed. "Anything wrong oh Len Kagamine?"

"I just got food and you reminded me I am cosplaying as Len Kagamine!"

"And your point is?"

"Len Kagamine is from Vocaloid, an electronic synthesizer." I made huh face and he went on. "That means they are singers. I modified this to specifically sound like the one I dress as."

"Your kidding, please don't tell me you have other Vocaloid people. Don't you have enough Anime driven into your brain?" Flame asked. "Let's see you have Cardfight Vanguard, Vocaloid, and if that doesn't prove it then One Piece **(Those of you who haven't connected dots. Blaze is basically a virtual me acting like the carefree spirit I wish I could be.)** has over 500 episodes _AND_is still going!" Holy freaking crap! Does this kid ever take a break from that and worry about life?!

"No Maximum I don't. For one I am still human, so why worry? I know I am going to die and I know how and why. I am going to die protecting my family. I am going to die more over for Flare. I feel like she is connected to me. If I lost anyone I might aswell die from grief." Then he whistled pulled out a freaking iPod and put on headphones, white with yellow lines. "Don't mind me singing. Just continue eating." I saw him fiddle with his enhancement doohickie. He began singing I peered over and saw the tittle. _'The_Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve__ Riddle__s'_ now that is a messed up song.

I heard him sing he was pretty good. Then again I never heard him sing, I have only heard that jerk Dylan. Apparently he hated the fact that Fang and I were um hanging out? or was it that I hated him for attempt of murder towards Fang. I got cut off by the sound of him again.

"I'm sorry but how do you know Japanese?" Angel asked I'm not surprised she didn't read his mind to find out he never had a mind block.

"Oh well I am not American, none of us are. All five of us are Japanese, mom and dad moved here then we were born taught to read, speak, and write in Japanese. Then one by one taken away. Me and Flare, Flame and Ash, then Blitz were taken to the school. All breaking out all getting caught until now clearly." I heard audible 'Ohs'

"Time for science." I am not going to describe this or the rest of the day. Put it this way, the Janitor should be payed double for 5 kids hurling in one class room.

* * *

**Home sweet home**

"Blaze how many freaking anime costumes do you have?!" Nudge squealed running through his closet, she held a blue and gray dress, for girls clearly. "Um why would you dress as... a girl?" I laughed. I mean really?

"First of all I got it cause I thought Flare would like it. I guess she didn't so I decided to keep it and wear it sometimes." I couldn't help but laugh even harder. "Hey I have lot's of them! I can dress as Len as several since he's my favourite guy Vocaloid, his twin sister Rin, Miku obviously, Gumi, Kaito, and Luka since she's my favourite girl Vocaloid."

"Let me get this straight. You dress as Japanese singers and sing their songs?" He nodded happily, strange... "Am I still going on that um date?"

"YES!" Blaze, Flare and Nudge yelled. I was okay with Blaze and Flare since they don't know me as well but Nudge?

"Also I can cosplay as Monkey D. Luffy, Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai, and a bunch of other people."

"And they are from?"

"Monkey D. Luffy is from One Piece and the other two from Cardfight!Vanguard." This is crazy. "If you'd like you can dress as them." Nudge loved the idea and put on the blue hair and clothing almost like Blaze's but gray and black with blue. "I love it." Blaze smiled I guess he's okay. "And I know, break her heart Maximum and you break my neck don't worry." I smiled finally he get's it. "Hey are you gonna go on a date or what? And by the way it's on your behalf I told everyone they are not to mess with you. No hairdo's, no frilly dresses, no make-up. Just anything you desire. But to keep it safe we have to eat here. The School think's it's abandoned."

"But it's perfectly fine." He laughed.

"Remember Flame is a technician, he constructed a hologram whenever something with wolf DNA comes close." Nudge began to rant on how amazing his family is. Giving reasons to me why we should.

"I mean we could like eat without worry in our own house. I can do..." It's been like 5 minutes and she hasn't taken a single breath. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to dress as one of the Vocaloids of course!" I hadn't noticed she hadn't taken hers off yet. "I asked Blaze if Fang wanted to and he was cool with it so long as it fit him."

"Fine! Blaze anything in my size?" Blaze smiled please don't be girly please don't be too girly! He handed a dress like his. "Um who is this?"

"This my dear friend is Rin Kagamine." Dear gosh the shorts barely went passed anything! "Don't worry there are others." He passed one that had a brown hairstyle. "Meiko. If you'd like I can get you..."

"this will be fine. And Fang is going as?" he answered that too. "Kaito."

"That's funny isn't it?" me and nudge had no clue what he meant. "Oh right, Meiko and Kaito are um boyfriend girlfriend in Vocaloid supposedly. Just like Len and Miku were I checked today and it said yes! It's awesome cause I love their songs."

"Oh that makes sense." Then Flare came in dressed just like Blaze weird... "I'm dressed as Rin Kagamine!"

"I thought you didn't like her or Vocaloid." Blaze asked.

"I liked your song yesterday and I thought they were cool." I smiled a bit too small to catch. "I got everyone to go one too!" Then they came in oh my gosh this is funny. then something got my eye, there are 4 people in the room, there are 12 people at the door, The Flock has 6 people, they have 5 who is the extra? I had already put on my clothing, red clothes and brown hair color.

"Oh my gosh!" I remember that voice oh no please tell me it's not Ella I don't need her to see me like this! "Your dressed as Meiko!"

"And you know this how?" I got really confused.

"Ever since I listened too it like a month before you found me being bullied." I remember that day, I flew in the sky heading to save Angel. Then I saw her, I didn't know who she was but nobody needed to be treated like that. I saved her and found her about three hours later and we became best friends that actually didn't care about my secret. "Anyways, I got on a plane cause I red on Fang's blog that you were saved and returned home but moved in with somebody."

"How did you know it was this place?" Flare asked. Blaze whispered into her ear. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Then smiled a genuine smile.

"Are you guys um going to the Anime Convention held here?" Blaze facepalmed himself.

"I totally forgot about that!" He hurriedly got ready by adding the rest of his costume. "It's a cos-play not a costume, now when is it?" He checked his watch.

"Tomorrow, I decided to come over since it's on a Saturday." I smirked. "Do you think I can borrow one of your Vocaloid costumes?"

"okay. Do you want to go as..."

"Luka no questions." I laughed my head off, Ella get's what she wants and never ask why. Blaze gave her the dress.

"Your date is postponed Max, I really want to go to the convention!" Blaze yelled.

"How do you guy's deal with him everyday!?" Everyone laughed at my comment. "No seriously. How?!"

"Because we all get to go where we want and we've always loved it." Blitz said in the cutest voice possible. "Are you guys coming too?" I nodded, I'm already dressed why not? "Blaze can I pwease go as that girl on the show you were watching!" He blushed redder than a ripe tomato.

"Emi Sendou?" Blitz shook her head.

"Oh Yumi?" they smiled and handed her the dress.

"Can I have the other one?"

"Oh Blitz you silly say Lyoko." Flame said

"Ly-o-ko?" then there was a light and she changed to a more anime looking girl. "Flame did you?" He laughed and ruffled her hair.

Everyone decided to be Vocaloid except for some of us when Blaze ran out of Vocaloid costumes.

I stayed as Meiko, Blaze as Len Kagamine, Flare as Rin Kagamine, Flame as Gakupo and did he look weird purple hair? I mean blue hair is fine since it was dark but purple? Not for me to judge atleast I still prefer the gray and black style. Fang as Kaito, Angel as a girl named Gumi, Ashley went as Lily, Nudge as Miku.

Iggy and Gazzy went as the two people Blaze mentioned, Aichi Sendou for Gaz, and Toshiki Kai for Iggy. They looked like they belonged in an emotional camp!

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up and got ready. Blaze and Igster cooked. Blaze got out the syrup trap pancakes, Iggy got the bacon. However I didn't see Blaze cook, strange. "Hey Blaze where did you go! I am getting hungry knowing they are Chocolate Chip!"

"Don't yell Max I was out for a walk."

"Cooking waffles at the same time I don't think so."

"Then what other explanation is there for this?" He held out a freaking stack of syrup trap filled with Chocolate chips. He stepped closer, put it down and gave everyone about 5 except for Ella who shook her head.

"Oh come on Blaze please I am not like you guys are!"

"But your her sister aren't you?" Ashley said questioningly.

"Yeah but I never was taken by the School." I sighed nobody ever understood her if they found me first and know my secret before meeting her. "Can we please just go now?"

"Okay let me get the keys." Flare said. I really hate this, they are a real family of enhanced kids, they work along, they have two mind readers and don't use mind blocks?! I am just being angered now. "Hey Max, mind coming and helping me getting the car started?" I nodded and ran over.

"I seriously have no clue how you guys are so fit but eat like a million times as much food." Ella whined before I got out of ear-shot.

Then a phone went off it sounded like a sweet girl singing.. **_"Aitai yo! Aenai no, Zutto chakashin o machi tsuzuke teri. Dareyo toka, iware soude. Kocchi kara wa renraku deki nai_ yo..."** Flare looked in her bag and got out her phone, it was a nice iPhone. "Hello." a pause. "I'm sorry, were running a bit late, do you think you can hold them off for a bit please!" Flare begged. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Another sigh from the other end, "Okay see you in a few."

"First what kind of ringtone was that?! And next, who were you talking to?"

"It's called Why Don't You Call Me Yet? by Rin and Len Kagamine. I got the duet version!" I rolled my eyes, really all that for a song. "Hey it's a good song!"

"Are you serious my mind barrier is still low to your guy's!?" Nothing really got through her though.

"And second it was the Anime convention guy he asked for volunteers to help set up booths. Everyone who helped got a cool pass to other events going on. Blaze hurry up and get ready!" I sighed and got myself ready after helping pack things to the van they had. These guy's must be insane to afford this much stuff and still have more.

Finally after half an hour we left and in five minutes we found a parking space. After a bit I finally got up from the chair watching them high five after getting the tickets they got onto a stange and I had a dumbfounded look in my face. "Um why are you in a booth?" They all laughed and pointed to the sign above the stage. _'Featuring Vocaloid!'_ "You can't be serious."

"Are you gonna join us?"

"Like hell I won't! I mean I don't even know any of their songs." Then Flame laughed.

"You don't need to, I planned that. Here tap your screen." I did and sang something. "No problem see! Now let's get some songs in! Hurry get in Maxie before they see you!" Flame took my hand and dragged me in and I had refused all the way until Fang took my feet and headed in.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I snapped at Fang.

"Like I'd like fanboy's after your pretty face." He kissed me and I melted in.

"Ahem! Hey sorry to ruin the moment but I think we have a show to run!" Before Max could yell, Flame turned oh everyone's voices.

"First off, Len (Blaze), Miku (Nudge) You two are going to sing a duet, Magnet." They high-fived.

"One problem, Miku is a japanese girl isn't there a problem you being african american?" Nudge didn't feel that hurt since it's true as Blaze spoke.

"Oh I forgot hey Max do you mind tapping her on her headphones?" I did and all of a sudden her skin is as white as snow. "I programmed this in case of emergencies, besides do you know how much Nudge could have been hurt out there if she didn't look like her?!" Nudge got teary eyed, Blaze held her close and shot the best 'I'm going to kill you if you say that again' glare I've ever seen, probably better than mine.

"VO-CA-LOID!" You could hear the chants outside.

"Then me and Flare are singing, Cantarella **(I know Cantarella is sung by Kaito mostly but Rin and Gakupo have one no joke!) **and Max and Fang are singing Wonderful World. Ash, you may sing Start! Angel, why not Because, Because, Because." Flame directed.

"Your on." Blaze and Nudge walked out

* * *

**Listener's POV**

"Is that Len and Miku?"

"Are they going to sing Your world, My world?"

"No I bet it's Crybaby Boyfriend!" The room filled. Until they heard them sing. Triple no!

**Bold-Blaze/Len  
**_Italics-Nudge/Miku  
_**_Both_**

_Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashi ni tomoru~_  
_Itsunomanika moehirogaru netsujo~_  
_watashino cho fukisokuni tobimawari_  
_anatano teni rinpun o tsuketa_

_**Karamiau yubi hodoite**_

**Kuchibiru kara ****shitaeto**

_yutusaenai koto naraba naosara  
moe agare no!  
__dakiyosete hosii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete_  
_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_  
_miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino_

**Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyoto shite  
itoshii nara shuchaku wo misetsukete  
"okashi" no ga tamaranku sukini naru  
ikeru toko made ikeba iiyo  
**

**_mayoi konda kokoro nara_**

_Kantan ni toketeyuku_

_**yasashima nannte kanjiru hima nado nai huraini  
****kurikaeshita nowa ano yume janakute  
****magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
****furetekara modorenaito shiru  
soredo iino... dare yorimo taisetsuna anata!**_

_Yoakega kuruto fuande  
naite shimau watashi ni~  
"Daijobu" to sasayaita  
anatamo naite itano?_

_**Dakiyosete hosii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no tokini yoishire oboretai  
hiki yosete magunetto no yoni  
tatoe itsuka hanaremeto meguri au  
fureteite modoronenakuteii  
sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna **_**anata!**

_Ah~AhAh~Ah~Ah~Ah~Oooo~  
**(This was a pain in the freaking butt! Really no one wrote just the romaji but they had to put both together with the english one too?!)**  
_

The piano resounded around the room. It was quiet for a moment.

"Did I do something wrong?" The girl dressed as Miku whispered into the guy dressed as Len's ear. Then we all screamed and asked for another song.

The boy dressed as Len came up. "Do you guys wanna hear another song?!" He yelled.

"YEAH!" The chorus of cheers screamed.

"Alright, Miku and I are going to come back, and you guys are going to decide after all of our friends come up!" Len walked backstage.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"You guy's were amazing! I yelled and ran up to Nudge. "Am I going next? Aren't I short."

"Max if you will." Flame insisted. And then she tapped my headphones and I got really tall.

"YAY!" everyone laughed and I think I saw some girls and guys sneak in.

"Excuse me." They had backstage passes. I guess they helped somewhere else or got some by buying it. A boy about Nudge's age came over and asked her. "Hey, do you want to um hang out?" Nudge ran into Blaze's arms. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Miku's boyfriend now back off!" Blaze yelled, and saying Miku made it all the much funnier! "Hey Miku, are you okay?"

"Can't you call me by my name?" she whispered.

"I like calling people as what they dress as." He smiled.

"Hey guy with purple hair and girl with the blond your up." The guy came back in and called them out.

**A/N Okay this is was a PAIN to write so if you don't mind me not updating for atleast a few days. BTW I'm posting another story (An everyother day story, a weekly story now what?!) I hope to update it fast but I won't forget about this story! For those wondering, "This is an okay story but when is the action coming in?!" Don't worry it'll come right after the convention is over.**


	5. Conventional Truth

** The Song from the School**

**Angel's POV**

"YAY!" everyone laughed and I think I saw some girls and guys sneak in.

"Excuse me." They had backstage passes. I guess they helped somewhere else or got some by buying it. A boy about Nudge's age came over and asked her. "Hey, do you want to um hang out?" Nudge ran into Blaze's arms. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Miku's boyfriend now back off!" Blaze yelled, and saying Miku made it all the much funnier! "Hey Miku, are you okay?"

"Can't you call me by my name?" she whispered.

"I like calling people as what they dress as." He smiled.

"Hey guy with purple hair and girl with the blond your up." The guy came back in and called them out.

* * *

**Flame's POV**

To be honest I really didn't think this was a great idea. Having other mutants around I mean as if at school wasn't enough. But I got on stage with Flare. Atleast I knew my little sister.

"Is that Gakupo?!" A girl shrieked. "I didn't think I'd hear him at a concert ever!" Oh great, a fangirl.

"I like Rin, hey anyone know a song these two perform?" Another guy asked.

"Nope, maybe a cover song?"

I got bored and cued the music. Flare never did like being the centre of attention, exactly why this song doesn't have her sing.

_'hey, I got better at having attention.'_ I thought back, 'enough to sing infront of all these people?' _'not yet.__'_

**Flame does pretty much everything, Flare is simply background (Chorus)**

**Mitsu me au.**  
**Sono shisen.**  
**Tojita sekai no naka.**

**Kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi o satora resou.**

**Yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite.**  
**Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo.**

**Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana o shikakete.**  
**Wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanaiyo.**

**Miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru.**

**Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru ki ga shita.**

**Sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru ate mo nai.**  
**Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo.**

**Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete.**  
**Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou.**

**Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana o shikakeru.**  
**Wazuka na sukima nozokeba.**

**Tsukamaete.**

**Tatoeba fukai shigemi no nara suberi komasete.**  
**Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru.**

Me and Flare bowed to the audience. "Hey guys!" I heard ahem, Len, call out coming back on stage with *COUGHMIKUCOUGH* Nudge. "If you like that we are having more songs later. It's all up to you don't forget, Pick the Vocaloid(s) from the remaining people and us and the song might be picked!" He exited stage.

"Blaze I cannot believe you." I said holding my head in dismay. "I mean really? a surprise? Haven't we had enough of them?"

"No!" He yelled. "How can you not? No surprises? I mean have you ever got that feeling you need to be surprised what if you got no longer used to them? Then you'd be scared. If you are used to them then atleast it's expected!" I can't complain with the logic from Drama King. "Yep you can't complain- HEY! I am not a Drama King!"

I heard Nudge whisper to him, "Blaze you kind of are."

"Fine, but aslong as I have you I'm fine." I pointed my finger to my open mouth and made a gagging noise and Fang and Max laughed. I heard screams outside. "No time, I think the Megarasers found us."

"Megarasers?" Fang asked. "Oh come on what the heck is a megaraser?"

"That, my unfortunate friend is like an Eraser, except made especially for my family. You see they have the exact opposite abilities of us." Ash explained.

"Great, so super fast wolfs are normal, now what?" Max groaned.

"Hows relentless bloodthirsty mutant wolfs that can swim faster than anything on Earth?" I said. "Cause that's exactly what we are up against."

"Atleast were in a desert right?" Gazzy said.

"Wrong again." I said. "They create water. Our family creates fire, why do you think our names are all related to fire and last name be Fenixian, we named oursleves trying to forget the past. They create water, right under them."

"Then your real names are what?" Iggy asked.

Blaze spoke up. "Me and Flare are actually named Blaze and Flare. Ash is a nickname is all. Her name is Ashley. Flame changed his legally and demanded for all of us to never speak of it again. Blitz never had one, taken before all of us got her name. Our parents died before all of us got back. Our old last names are really Martinez." Max froze.

"Did you say Martinez?" Max asked all of us nodded. "Do you happen to know a Valencia Martinez?"

"Yeah, that's our Aunt." Blitz said in her cutest voice possible. "None of us really meet them, all of the time she looked for us. I got really scared and Blaze and Flare decided to live here."

Another scream. "Explanation later fight now!" Then pulled out our weapons. I got my sword out, Blaze and Flare didn't need one they had their minds, Ash got out her little surprise box. Blitz ran to a corner knowing to hide.

The battle was long and difficult. Blaze ran to snap one of their legs, their weak point. I snapped em to pieces. No longer than a one second or two give or take.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"Head count, Flame, Flare, Ash, Blitz... Blitz? Honey where are you?!" Everyone paled, nobody knew. It had been a few seconds our battles never outlast long fire and water dont mix so it's not that long.

"Sorry Bwaze, I was hiding still. I fouwnd a toy, it's a doll can I keep it pwease?" I laughed and rubbed her hair, I loved my little girl. I still love my family but, Blitz brings us together as a family. Flare keeps me whole, I lose her then why live if my practically other half is gone for good? Ashley keeps us strong. Flare keeps us one our toes. Then there's me, I just lead as a brother. I don't think of it any more or less.

"Blaze you are important," Everyone looked at Flare and Angel who said it at the same time. They blushed, my Flare looks like the sweetest girl on earth like that and Angel really does look like an angel.

"Um, what Blaze was thinking was..." Angel looked at me, I nodded. Flare continued instead though. "He thought about how our family acts upon each other, He thought."

"Did I mention my power to transmit thoughts?" I told. They all shook their heads. "I guess I forgot, I mean I got it when I was caught. Here's what I thought..."

_"Blitz brings us together as a family. Flare keeps me whole, I lose her then why live if my practically other half is gone for good? Ashley keeps us strong. Flare keeps us on our toes. Then there's me, I just lead as a brother. I don't think of it any more or less."_

"That's not true though!" Everyone yelled. I laughed.

Flame spoke up. "Your my little brother but your what keeps everyone ready, I think of you more like a dad, and your younger than me!"

Ashley spoke up. "Well first, I am not the strongest link after all I am still a girl that likes what normal girls like. Your the strongest here, and second I said call me Ash! I am going to kill you if you think it again."

"And you say your not the strongest." I laughed, until she shot a very successful death glare. "Anyways, I'd better go out there and explain what just happened and cancel, sorry guys."

"I'll come along!" Nudge yelled, I don't care that she likes to talk. If she talks it makes me listen. I love her really I do. "And we are totally getting you all a date again!" I thought all?

I walked on stage with my Miku. "Hey guys, I'm sorry but this random destruction means we have to cancel." Audible awws heard clearly. "But I promised one song, anyone want one?"

A girl raised her hand. "I have one." I got down and took her hand, she blushed redder than a ripe tomato before it was picked, I brought her up the stage.

"Here, I'd like the whole convention to hear." I smiled and went back to 'Miku' Nudge and almost kissed her but I held her hand.

"Um," She was clearly shy. "I'd like to hear um..."

"We pretty much have every Vocaloid here so don't be shy. Well all the main ones, I think. Sorry but our Teto isn't here, couldn't make it." Lie, I know normally I was doubling so Flare can be her, she loved it but she took Rin so I let her.

"Um, can you... um I don't have a song really but um... Can we have information instead?" I looked at her questioningly. "Everyone here has been bickering on who you people are. Can you tell us, everyone wants to know. Please?"

"Well, I don't know." Her face fell. "I'm kidding." I took the microphone from her. "Hello everybody again!" Greeted by silence I cleared my throat and continued. "This girl wants to know who are we, clearly I am here as Len but she says you people want to know me for real. Who is behind the man behind the mask?" They all nodded. "I can't fight that oh well." I took off the costume and showed my actual clothes.

"I'm Blaze Fenixian, I think a lot of you recognize me after all I have never left the state without being stolen to an evil organization." Everybody either nodded gasped but looked at me like I was crazy. "From your faces clearly you don't believe me." The gaspers and strange lookers nodded. "Then here is your proof." I took off my coat, which was covered in dried blood I got from the school, and tears from relentless battles from school not the school regular school, lets just say after being kept in a torture place for a year, breaking out. Have old friends make fun of you, a fight is going to go out.

"And basically they gave me cat ears, and bird wings. The ability to read minds but I only do that to my family and friends, and control minds. Now why would I use that without an emergency?" Everyone who didn't know me laugh. I spread my wings, let my tail loose. And flew over to them. "Now any questions?" Nobody shook. "Then meet my family and my friends from the torture place called 'The School'"

The girl raised her hand. "Who?" I smiled and brought her up to the stage once more. "What are you doing?" I kept smiling not one person asked me anything like this before. I felt the need to support her.

"Here, Flare get your butt out here!" I yelled to my twin. "This is my twin sis, Flare Fenixian." I let her look up close and personal. I think she wanted to touch my wings and ears and tail. Actually I knew, I read her mind. "So Elizabeth," I loved her expression. "sorry, I read your mind for your name only I swear. If you wanted to you can just ask. I don't mind."

I bent down to let her feel my ears. "They're really cute." I laughed and let her touch my wings, "the feathers are really soft." I smiled, I love it. I hate secrets but people yelling, 'Hey I am a mutant who wants to see if I am lying?' is a bad idea. I let her touch my tail I moved back and forth. "Wow, you really are real?"I nodded. "I'm sorry for what happened. Oh um continue."

"Flare, Ash, Blitz guys come out and don't mind the wings or cat parts." They came out. "Flame my older brother by a year, Ash her being the eldest and most mother-like for a mutant trying to live a normal life. and Blitz." I picked her up. "This is my little sister Blitz, don't even think of stealing any of them. Cause never make us mad. The coat I took of is not from a store, it was the result of fighting to live for um Flare how old are we?"

"You and I are 16, Flame is 17, Ashley is 18, Blitz is 6." I nodded.

"I have been doing this for nine years." They nodded.

Elizabeth was really amazed, still looking at us all in amazement, I sighed. "Meet the Flock, the friends I made four days ago from being captured. Maximum Ride, their leader. Fang, the unemotional one. Iggy, he's blind but cooks better than Max. Nudge the talkative one."

"I do not talk a lot! I mean maybe I might talk a bit longer than usual but I don't talk like a mile a minute, like you people think. I mean what reason is that to talk very long. Hey Blaze are you going to tell them..." I put my hand over her mouth.

"Later, This is Gazzy, don't ask or else trust me. Here is his sister Angel." I finished, Elizabeth walked up to me. "Oh, hey what's up?" She dragged me to behind the curtains. "Okay... Hey Flare take over for now." I tossed her the mic. "So Elizabeth what's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you um... if you wanted to..." I read her mind thinking she couldn't say it but right then. "can you go on a date with me?" I shook my head. "oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to have like somebody like well understanding." I nodded and lifted her chin.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I can't date you. Really I am, your really nice, but there is one thing I was going to say before Nudge got all talkative " I day dreamed a little... okay a lot until she snapped me back to reality. "I am going out with Nudge, I really love her. Please I want you to have somebody but, I'm not the one, Nudge is for me. If things don't work out, but I do love her not you, I think we can be like best friends though okay?"

"Kay." She said teary eyed. "Here's my phone put your number in." I did, don't ask for it okay?! You'll probably get it somehow anyways. I gave her mine and she put hers in.

I brought her back outside. "Hey I'm back just had a little talk. Flare how far did you get too?"

"Not that far. Just to the point of um... you meeting Max."

"Oh, eh that's far enough." I got back, "Hey that's all for today. I'll be at my house so if you'd like more questions. Good luck finding me, and friends who have known me, don't tell them what school I go to."

"He goes to Krage Academy." I heard a voice yell,

"Valley I am going to kill you for that!" I yelled chasing one of my best friends.

"NEVER!" I laughed and flew past her. "No fair you can fly!" I rolled my eyes.

**Good bad? Don't care! I'm on winter break next week... CURSE YOU SCHOOL FOR MAKING IT ONE WEEK LATER THAN LAST YEAR! anyways R&R!**


End file.
